


Help I'm Drunk and Jealous of a Wyvern

by ChunkahCherry



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkahCherry/pseuds/ChunkahCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is sick and Inigo is drunk as usual. Gerome has to find a way to take care of them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help I'm Drunk and Jealous of a Wyvern

"Gerome are you still awake?" Inigo stumbled into his tent, obviously inebriated after a night of merrymaking and failed attempts at seduction.  
"I saw the lights on and I thought that was pretty odd 'cause-hey!" Inigo yelled once he noticed Gerome was grabbing some of his belongings and placing it into a rucksack.  
" Where are you going? I swear if you're leaving us already-"  
"I am not leaving," Gerome answered simply. "Minerva is sick and I must care for her."  
"And here I was all worried," the drunken Inigo broke down into a fit of relieved giggles, which Gerome supposed was better than tears of joy.  
Once Gerome was done collecting a fair amount of his belongings he went to step around Inigo, paused, and said, "There is medicine I purchased on the side of my cot to lessen the after effects of your drinking. Take it if you wish. I am leaving now," he once again moved to step around Inigo but was blocked.  
"Lemme come with you."  
"No, stay here."  
"Pleeeease Gerome," the other boy pleaded.  
"You will simply wake Minerva," Gerome said and pushed Inigo aside strolling out onto the night.

Gerome was almost in the clearing where Minerva rested when he turned around and said, "If you insist on coming at least be quiet about it."  
Inigo was extremely surprised, mostly because the medicine had only dulled the affects of the alcohol and he hadn't recognized that the symphony of cracking branches and rustling leaves was caused by his drunken stumbling.  
He continued obliviously and when Inigo stepped into the clearing what he saw made his heart pause in envy.  
Gerome had piled his few patchwork blankets on Minerva and was stroking her head whispering soothing words. He was cooing at her like the father of a sick child and Inigo couldn't help but wonder where this caring side cane from- and why Gerome didn't use it on him.  
Of course it would have been strange if Gerome had approached him and stroked his blue hair and kissed his forehead, but it certainly would have been welcome.  
He was far more deserving than some old wyvern, right?  
Inigo continued to stand there, deep in thought that was above the belt for once, and shifted from foot to foot noticing how his breath made white clouds in the night air and how much he wished-  
"Inigo, I have an extra blanket if you would wish to sit with me. You have little use chasing women as it is, but you can not do so with an illness," Gerome said sitting underneath one of the blankets leaving a space open for the other boy.  
It was as if Gerome had developed some freaky mind reading power; like the one that Robin seemed to possess. Inigo nearly tripped over hisself out of fear that if he wasn't quick enough, Gerome would change his mind and he'd be stuck in the cold again.  
The ground was hard and cold but Minerva was warm and slick with wyvern sweat, but Gerome was even warmer and Inigo couldn't help but scoot closer until he was nearly in the other boys lap and stealing a sufficient amount of his warmth.  
They watched the stars and for creatures that moved in the dark resting against each other and sharing a moment. It was a moment in which a silent understanding passed through them and Gerome almost came to appreciate Inigo and the respect he payed Minerva and how he had taken to rubbing her side and mopping up her sweat with the side of his blanket.  
They shared this quiet camaraderie until the night had grown darkest and Inigo's eyelids began closing of their own accord. He spoke softly, as if he was already asleep, "Why do you only care for Minerva? We've been there for you too Gerome."  
And Gerome wasn't quick enough to reply to the slurred question because Inigo was ready asleep on his shoulder before he could even begin to formulate a response.  
The medicine.  
The blanket.  
Letting him sleep on his shoulder.  
Gerome cared more than Inigo could see, especially with numerous pints of ale in him. And he couldn't seem to find the words to express his feelings towards the both of them, who were both asleep, and the most important people- er, person and wyvern since the death of his parents.


End file.
